polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Finlandball
Finlandball |nativename = Suomipallo (Finnish) Finlandbollen (Swedish) |caption = Perkele... |image = Suomi2.png |reality = Republic of Finland |government = Republic; Representative democracy |personality = Drunk, wants to be left alone (with good drinking friends). Stronk as Vodka, moody,Depressed. |gender = Male |language = Finnish Swedish Sami |capital = Helsinkiball |religion = Lutheran Atheist Orthodoxy |founded =06/12/1917 (age 99) |predecessor = Grand Duchy of Finlandball|likes = Hockey(PO- POIKA SAUNOOOO), Arto Saari, Vodka, beer, snipers (Simo Häyhä), kossu, silence, Angry Birds, Kimi Raikkonen and Valtteri Bottas, Bomfunk MC's song "Freestyler", Nokia, Ievan Polka, ISLAM, hydraulic presses, My Summer Car, the song Vapaussoturin Valloituslaulu, saunas and tons of music in Finnish and english invading the world! Mainospöllö|hates = Invaders, Alcohol taxes, darude sandstorm |intospace = Yes, with Aaltoball! Can also into defeat Soviet Unionball in Suomussalmi, Perkele|status = Enjoying coffee, fuckings off|friends = Swedenball (sometimes) Germanyball Kareliaball Unkaripallo (uralic brother) Norwayball Denmarkball Latviaball My Main Man! Viropallo (Sister/Brother, Can be represented as wife/husband in comics, one must be chosen) Turanball and his members.|enemies = Swedenball (sometimes) Sovietball Russiaball Tolmachevy Sisters' Boss Their Biggest American Fan|food = Vodka, beer, mämmi, karelian pie|bork = perkele perkele|onlypredecessor = Grand Duchy of Finlandball|predicon = Grand Duchy of Finland|notes = Could we of possibly winnings UKball's X Factor??? Tsemppiä, Saara Aalto!|onlysuccessor = |type = Finno-Ugric}} Finlandball is is a nordic countryball located in north Europe like all Nordics and can be in European Union, but not EEC He has a considerably high amount of appearances in Polandball comics for a country of his size. As the most drunk and most depressed Countryball in Europe, Finland does not have many friends. His adoptive brother is Sweden, but he is of family. However, some consider his sister/Brother Estoniaball as his best friend, since (s)he sells Him cheap alcohol. Another reason nobody likes finland is because of his huge mood swings. He can go to joyfull and crazy (dudesons) to depressed and suicidal. Suomi is not of Mongol, perkele! He is dark, broody, and more alcoholic than Denmarkball. If that's even possible. The Nordicballs all think of Him as a sad version of Swedenball. He has a very innovative and good social system, and lots of Metal bands success outside of Finland, but enjoys Europop and pop-rock within Finland. Talented musician all round! History Finlandball was once a slave of Swedenball, until 1809, when He became a part of Russiaball. In 1917 he gained independence. But one year later, he descended into civil war between Finnish Whites and Finnish Reds for three months, resulting in Finnish Whites victory. Then in 1940, he kicks Sovietball's butt for attempting to Anschluss him during Winter Wars. In World War 2 pillow fight, he chose to remain neutral for a while. But he joined with Naziball against Soviet in 1941, until 1944 when Sovietball signed an agreement, where Finlandball was forced to give Sovietball some of its clay. Finlandball later attempted to reclaim its lost clay in the Continuation War but unfortunately lost and was forced by Sovietball to attack its former ally, Nazi Germanyball in the Lapland War. Today, Finlandball still work as a drunken farmer, but somehow, he managed to do some worthy things. Most notably, he develop the famous puzzle video game, Angry Birds, and the "indestructible" Nokia cellphone that not even Russiaball or USAball nukes can destroy. Finlandball celebrates his 100th birthday this year on December 6th. Relations Family * Estoniaball - My sister and best friend. Don't worry you can into Nordic and into perkele. Oh, you don't want perkele? Alright. But you can into Nordic. * Hungaryball - My brother who got lost in Europe, and of äll around cool ball. The only one in the whole Europe, who not just understands my alcoholism, but does it as well also. We both hated Russia, and we both fought him too. * Yooperball - American child, got much sisu. Speaks like Canadians. Also much of his population is Finnish! Friends * Swedenball - I was adopoted by him. We are good friends now, but in the past I used to be of him clay. Made perkele pakkoruotsi (forced swedish lessons in school), perkele! Is of hockey rival. 1995 & 2011 NEVER FORGET!!!! I still thinks that he is a Fag. * }} Norwayball - tanks for trying to give me the peak of mount halti, i absolutely lob you. * Canadaball - Our North American friend and hockey rival! I WILL WIN SÖME DÄY!! * USAball - You love to drink, Do You! At least you love to drink, some lame Countries don't even know how to lift up a bottle! I Like You!! Enemies * Russiaball - ÖF STUPID INVEIDÖR PERKELE.Never forget 1809 and 1939,but we of cools, for now(karjala takas!).... * North Koreaball -Is not to be of trustings perkele...REMOVE KIM FAMILY!* }} [[zh:芬兰球 fr:Finlandeballe pl:Finlandball es:Finlandiaball ru:Финляндия Category:Europe Category:Countryballs Category:Nordic Category:EU Category:Vodka Remover Category:Kalmar Category:Finnish Speaking Countryball Category:Communist Removers Category:Cross Category:Perkele Category:Christianity Category:Cold Category:Prorupted Category:First World Countries Category:OECD Members Category:Coffee Category:Olympic Host Category:Scandinavian Category:Baltic Region Category:Anti-Communist Category:HUE Removers Category:Pork Lovers Category:Pro Israel Category:Uralic Category:Uralic speaking countryball Category:Gulf of Finland Category:Baltic Sea Category:Fennoscandia Category:Nordic Countryball Category:Middle Power Category:Sparse Category:Arctic Category:Lutheran Category:Christian Category:Drunk Category:Angry Category:Finnish speaking countryball Category:Anti-Nazi Category:Kebab Removers Category:Axis Category:Elongated Category:USA allies